Director's Cut
by Lady Yun
Summary: [A.u] All love teams has it's own up's and down's apperently Yoh and Anna has all the downs... but right now they're having some luck [chapter ten is up!]
1. Anna's Deeper Feelings

**Shattered star:** This is the serious one. I'm going to make the first 2 chapters and see if anybody likes it. By the way Anna's actions here are slight Ooc because of her role and well because of the title. You should really need to read the parody to familiarize yourselves for the other cast. But if you don't like to read it here are the casts:

**Minna:** Anna's Manager (girl) funny and witty character... She's the first one to know Anna's little secret...

**Karachi:** Director of the movie (boy) A slightly ignorant and also slightly cocky when it comes to flims and movies. He's a nice guy and Minna's love interest

**Kaya:** Yoh's Manager (girl) Kaya is the most normal one in the whole cast. She's nice and sometimes in a bad mood she tends to say anything on her mind.

**Hajime:** Yoh's role in the movie. He plays a wealthy and handsome young man, nicee and very gentle. He doesn't know what is love because all he do is to help on the family buisness.

**Saya**: Anna's role in the movie. A poor but pretty young girl, her parents are divorced and she **was** Hajime's personal maid to buy medicine for her ill mother. More aggressive than Hajime but is kind at heart, she tends to fight back for what is right and sometimes is misled by poverty...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King; the station in the radio is made up. )

**Bold** for emphasis and _Italic_ for thoughts _"Words"_ is the other line of the telephone/cellphone

* * *

**Chapter One of Directors Cut**:

Anna's deeper feelings

* * *

"Hajime, I never thought that I'd see you again." Her eyes were red and puffy. She cried when she saw him 

"Saya, I promise that I'll never again leave your side." Hajime muttered and hugged her

"I'll never make you cry again…" He said

"I love you, **Yoh**…" She said closing her eyes

"Cut!!!!" The director shouted

"I'm sorry, I said his name again Karachi?" Anna asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah…" He said massaging his temple

"Hehehe… It's all right... I like it when she says she likes me…" Yoh Joked but Anna kicked his shin and blushed when the cast made a howling sound. Of course she did like him but not that way

"…How about we take our breaks? I have to take one as well. Find the other script to see what's going to happen next"

"Don't you have the original script for that?" Minna asked pointing out the obvious

"Hahaha… very funny, have you remember that it got all wet and the ink are all smudged up?"

"Yeah, I know I just like pointing out your mistakes since you rarely make one…" She replied laughing

* * *

_Manta flying holding a porkbun_

"…Hmmm…. I really love pork buns…. 3" Yoh said grinning and stuffing his mouth of pork buns while anna just took small bites of her food

"… Yoh about earlier …"

"I know, it's ok I really expect that from you…" He said smiling but it made anna blush. She never wants to be cruel towards him… she is just like that, sometimes but not intentionally without anyone looking or nobody is looking she quickly but not that noticing hugs him. She doesn't know why she does it but she feels she needs or rather say she felt the urge to do it.

"…I'm sorry…" the words made yoh shock **I'm sorry** was the first word that made Yoh very suspicious about her. It didn't make any sense for anna to say sorry to Yoh but that was before, and right now she felt saying 'sorry'

"For what?" he stopped stuffing food into his mouth

"For those times I've been cruel to you…"

"Why are you saying you're sorry?" he asked

"It's the right thing to do right?" She asked in reply, he gently nodded his head and smile

"It's better you say it right now, better not to say it and keep it to yourself." He said again stuffing his food to his mouth. A small curved formed in her lips… a smile

* * *

_Manta flying holding a small camera_

"Ok…let's try scene 15 another try …" Karachi said sitting on his chair once more

"Scene 15 take 3…"

"…Lights…" The Lights were ready

"...Cameras…" So thus the cameras

"ACTION!"

"Hajime, I never thought that I'd see you again." Anna's eyes were red and puffy, she cried when she saw Yoh standing in front of her but the cast didn't know anna was really crying… _Yoh…I'm very sorry for everything_

"Saya, I promise that I'll never again leave your side." Anna cried more since it's her part to cry more.

"I'll never make you cry again…" Yoh said hugging her, Anna cried more because she really felt yoh said it to her. She never wants to cry again

"I love you…Y--" She almost said 'Yoh' again it will be a waste of tears if she said yoh….

"I love you… Hajime," She said tightening her grip on Yoh's shirt

"Saya!!!" It was Tamao

"Kaa-san is coming… Yoh, Saya she asked the maids what are you planning to do…" Tamao ran towards Yoh and Saya

"Tamao… I'm very sorry for what I'm going to do but please—"

"I know, and it's ok… and I won't do what you did…" She said smiling

"…Tamao, what I'm going to do is bad… but sometimes it good… if the person your with is someone you wish to spend your eternal life…" Yoh said hugging Tamao. She just smiled and hugged his brother back

"CUUT!!" Karachi said

"That was very good!" Kaya said smiling

"Anna, you actions… the way you tighten your grip on Yoh's shirt really made the feeling of love leap out of the story…" He said jumping out of his chair, which made everybody freak out because… well he is a guy of course

"… Ok… That's all for today I guess. It's already 12:00 am" Karachi said

* * *

_Manta flying holding a phone_

_Anna's Place:_

"Don't worry about it anna… You did ok…" It was Yoh's voice over the other line 

"You don't have to think that I **really do like you**, it's was just for---"

"Acting, I know…" Yoh said closing his eyes 

"Can we talk?" Anna asked

"Sure… what is it?" He asked slowly opening his eyes 

"No I mean tomorrow. At the Tamanta shop…"

_"You mean the coffee shop? Yeah of course…"_ He said smiling

"After lunch, besides it's a day off tomorrow… Bye Yoh…"

_"Bye…" _Then both of them hang up…

**

* * *

Shattered star:** Hmmm… I know Ooc but the next chapter Anna will be the same… 

**Akaki:** Tamao's role in the movie. She is innocent and carefree, she was the first person to find out Hajime and Saya's Secret love for each other.


	2. Rain thoughts and urges

**Shattered star:** here is the second chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shaman king. And if there is a director in Japan or any other countries named Karachi I don't own him/her… and the signal on the radio is all made up (but I won't post it first T.T) I wont repeat the cast anymore. All bolds here are just things I just wanted to post

* * *

**Chapter two of Directors cut:**

Rain thoughts and urges

* * *

It was already 2:00 pm. And still Yoh wasn't there yet; Anna was beginning to think that he wasn't coming. Anna flipped her phone and looked at her inbox, she didn't ordered anything yet because it would be rude to eat while Yoh is not there… 

When it was already 3:00 pm Anna thought it's time to go

She went inside her house and opened the lights. She placed the keys on the table and decided to make coffee by herself.

When she's finally done making coffee, she sat down on a chair and moved her head down gently placing it on her arms. A small sigh escaped her lips and looked distant

"Good… Now I have to ask him why didn't he come…" She muttered

_'I think I should call him now…'_ She thought slowly moving her silky delicate hands towards her cell phone she hesitated at first but then she remembered that he made her wait for 3 hours, she jolted her head up when her phone ringed…

She picked up the phone and answered the call

"Ye-Yes? This is Anna…" She said flatly

_"Anna…"_ It was Yoh over the other line

"What do you want?" She replied of course she expect Yoh to say his explanation

_"There is a shooting tomorrow right?"_ He asked… He didn't bother to say sorry…this isn't Yoh… no, not at all

"…Yes…" She replied

"About a while ago…" She wanted to remind him

_"Hmm?"_

"Why didn't you came?!" Anna is seriously mad about it

_"…"_

"You didn't bother to call to say your aren't going…" She burst out

_"Anna, I----"_

"WHAT? You forgot? I think your better than that Yoh, I bet that you deliberately did that… Your not the Yoh I use to know…"

_"Sorry…"_ Yoh replied

"Is that all you can say?" She asked claming down a bit

"I'm very sorry Anna it's just that I have something really important to go to and my phone is missing… I can't call you, sorry…"

"Why didn't you use a pay phone or anything?" She asked in reply

_"…"_

"…Bye…" She said hanging up the phone

* * *

_Manta flying holding a blanket_

The next morning anna didn't come to the shooting; she said to Minna that she isn't in the mood or rather not feeling well… she didn't lie or anything it is true, she's in no mood to see yoh and she doesn't feel well because of what happen last night...

* * *

_Manta flying holding a small camera_

"Ok… I understand… Well since Anna is not feeling well…. And since Tamao is here…

_Anna? What happened to her? I bet It has something to do with me…_ Yoh thought as Karachi was talking

"…So I guess it's better if we just shoot a scene that Anna isn't there right?"

"Right…" Minna said

"…Is Anna… Ok?" Yoh asked

"Hmm? Yeah is fine, she just said after this day she'll return next week, since the next shooting is next week." Minna replied looking at her blue clipboard

* * *

_Manta flying holding a coffee_

"…I'm tired…" She said muttering and lie the coffee on the table… he cold black eyes turned to the window, it was raining; ever so softly. She closed her eyes and let the sound of the rain stomping their way on the window. Letting the hot coffee caress her skin she felt the urge to go out and stay beneath the rain…

**Sometimes you just want to forget those times when you are hurt**

**And sometimes you have the urge to go out and tell the world about it**

**You will always feel that you're alone.**

**But your not.**

**How can you be?**

**There is always someone**

**Someone who needs you in their life**

**Someone who likes you**

**Or better yet…**

**Someone who loves you**

**Just the way you are….**

**Just the way you are right now…**

She took a small sip of her coffee… the sweet and somehow bitter taste played her taste buds, she made a small sigh of amusement. And when the rain is starting to annoy her it begun to rain hard. '_I wonder what's happening right now there… I mean _'

* * *

_Manta flying holding a small camera_

"…Hajime I know what you feel for Saya…" Akaki (Tamao) said running with Hajime on the rain

"It's not good… If Kaa-san (mother) finds out about this, she'll send me to the states… I don't want to be separated from her… Because I love her…"

"…You said you love her right? So you wont let Kaa-san sends you away…"

"Yeah! Me and Saya should elope!" Hajime said running off

* * *

_manta flying holding a blanket_

It's already 9:00 and Minna said the shooting was ok without her thought Yoh asked if she was ok. She eyes were focused on the window… She couldn't help looking at the stars on a big city, a small glimpse of a twinkling light shined upon her face it made her smile a little. The flashing lights of the city and the rushing sound of the cars was all around the city. No house was quiet…

**Except for Yoh and Anna's**

**Two worlds and two people**

**Met in a studio and became Japan's famous love team**

**Though both of them doesn't seem to notice…**

**They're falling for each other…**

**Until that day Anna swore she will never like him…**

**Ever again….**

**Shattered star:** angst, I know I'm not really much of a cheery person when it comes to making a drama and a romance fic… still if you want some cracks say it to me.. whatever way you want .T


	3. Anna's Decision

**Shattered star:** here is the third chapter. Thank you soo much for those reviews… So I decided to keep this going

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shaman king. And if there is a director in Japan or any other countries named Karachi I don't own him/her… and the signal on the radio is all made up. I wont repeat the cast anymore. I don't Own Ayumi hamasaki and her song dearest and E.D of Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter three of Directors cut:**

Anna's decision

* * *

It's already the next morning and Anna rubbed her eyes and tried to make the blurry vision become clear, she was sleeping in the kitchen. She had her head resting on her arms and the empty coffee mug already empty. _So much for a goodnight sleep…_ a sigh escaped her lips and she finally stood up. She went over the sink and brushed her teeth, never thought a small rain could make her daydream all night out. A doorbell shattered the silence inside the house, she spit out the toothpaste and rinse her mouth. She ran to the door and opened it…

"Ohayo Minna-san…" She said dryly. Obviously she has no mood in companies right now.

"…Hmmm… I thought you might need someone to talk to…" She said coming in. Minna is practically a four years older than Anna. Because of that she knows there is something wrong with Anna… _I have to know right now_ Minna said to herself. Both of them went inside the kitchen and Anna began to talk

"…Why would I need anyone to talk to?" She's like a hard shell that doesn't want to be broken… but inside she wants to be opened.

"Because your acting strange during shooting hours… What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me" She replied shortly after Minna finished her sentence. She place the mug on the sink and washed it

"…Why are you always home alone?" She asked to Anna… Anna stopped washing themug, she turned around and looked at Minna

"Because… I don't have a family… " she replied narrowing her eyes and returning to her work. Once she's done she placed it on the cupboard

"…Anna-chan… I have no idea…" She said hugging anna, she tried to get out of the sudden reaction of Minna but the first time in her life somebody actually cares for her.

"…I hate you…" She said squirming

"Hahaha… I know you do." She replied smiling and letting her go, a ranting escape Anna's mouth and lots of swearing also cursing as well

* * *

"I hope he'll likes this…" She was smiling her eyes were hidden beneath those bangs, she carried it on her arms as if it was just a stuffed toy when it made a sound She lift it up in the air saying 

"Shhh… I won't know what he'll name you but I think he'll take a good care of you…"

"I know he will like you…" She said bringing it down

* * *

"I'm tired…" Yoh said 

"You said it…" Kaya replied throwing her body on the sofa, three hours just passed and both of them was tired from fixing Yoh's new house…

"I bet that thing own bother you now…" Kaya said giggling… She appears to look younger than Yoh but she's already older than him.

"An there I was thinking we can't fix that darn window." Yoh said hitting Kaya with a pillow, "Hey…" She quickly retorted she was about to hit Yoh another pillow a doorbell stopped her from doing so.

"… I didn't expect anyone coming here…"Both of them simultaneously. Yoh got up and opened the door…

* * *

_Manta flying eating a small piece of cake_

"Hmm… I really do like cakes… how did you know?" Minna asked stuffing her mouth a small piece of cake.

"It wasn't that hard." Anna replied releasing a small exhausting sigh

"… Is this what you eat after breakfast?" Anna asked looking out the window

"…Hmm… sometimes, when I remember to eat them." Minna asked

"Your like a child you know?"

"I know…" She said smiling

"I just want him to notice me…" Minna muttered, Anna quickly shifted her gaze to Minna

"Who?"

* * *

"Kawaii…" Kaya squealed

"I know…" She said grinning

"…Hahaha… soo cute…" Yoh remarked smiling

"… So… can you keep it?" She said jumping like a child

"Isn't that supposed to be the other way around, I'm the one who's suppose to be begging to keep it?" Yoh questioned

"… My mom hates cats, and I know your all alone too in your house so I decided to…"

"To keep him here…" Minna finished

"Yeah," She said lowering her head, Yoh smiled and said he would keep it. She hugged him in sheer happiness well that's what everybody thought, except Anna…

She looked blank but deep inside she wanted to tear the girl up in pieces… Up there in the window she could see a young lady laughing and giving a small cat to Yoh, inside she was broken…

Again.

She decided to ask Yoh about what happened and she wanted to ask him why did he didn't come. But instead of getting answers she got another question, she went pass the house and tried to smile…

**To forget once more…**

**To shed tears after the smile**

**To smile when you're broken inside**

When she returned home. It was only afternoon around 3:00 pm she was bored as hell and she had no one to talk to. When she was about to drink a cold water the phone began ringing…

"Yes… Anna is here…" She said greeting the caller

"Anna? Good. I really want to ask you something…" 

"What is it now?" she sounds angry

"Do you know how to take care of a cat?" 

"Yoh, I hate cats…" She replied hanging up the phone

"I think she hang up." Yoh said looking at the phone dumbfounded

"Well the 'What about the cat' operation wasn't a good one…"Kaya said shrugging her shoulders

"Well…" Yoh looked at the cat and lifting it up

"I need something Neko-chan…" He said grinning; the cat just let out a small meow and just scratched its white fur…

"…Yoh, cat's don't speak nor think something about making a person like you back again." Kaya said taking the cat away from Yoh.

She took big gulps of her water and sighed, she always do that for some reason … Maybe that the fact that she's mentally and emotionally tired or she's just bored out of her head

"…Why would I need anyone to talk to?"

_"Because your acting strange during shooting hours… What's wrong with you?"_

_"Nothing is wrong with me" _

_"…Why are you always home alone?" _

_"Because… I don't have a family… "_

"Because… I don't have a family." She repeated stuffing the pitcher of water in the refrigerator

_I believe I have no one in this world to be with._ She thought throwing a piece of throw pillow on the wall. She's angry and sad at the same time… she wants somebody… somebody to tell her what's going on. If she's in love of not, whether she's jealous or just mad about the world… she needs advise

_**

* * *

** _

If you have any other relationship problems just text us " Relation (space) You're problem and just send it to 4325" And we are guarantee you we will give you advise from us and other texters and online chatters, if you want to give your advise on the problem just text "Advise (space) your advise and send it to 4325" and if you want to be a chatter just add us in "relationproblems at .com " and were sure to accept your invite… this is Kawarii and I'm going to play the request song 'Dearest By Ayumi Hamasaki' a song dedication for hmm.. Charm and it's from… Kei I hope you guys will like this song…

Anna was listening on the radio… it made her text her problem then after 3 songs her problem was up…

"_Ok, this is from Saya… Her problem is that many people say that she and her best friend look good together as in all lovey dobey. Saya thinks she was attracted to her best friend after those teases. When she saw someone was with her best friend… I think it was a girl… she became sort of jealous and wants to know if she should still like him or is she not really attracted to her best friend._"

Anna mentally slapped herself for using her role name as an alias… But the again she still wants to know if she like Yoh or not

"_Ok… this are the advise of some texters…_

_Kawaii said that 'Saya should forget about that innocent love since she doesn't really know what to think. I mean it's just a puppy love… You should brace yourself more of that when you find more guys around.'"_

_That's one of not in favor_

"_The second one say that 'She should know whether she likes him or not, if she doesn't know what is it because you won't get any answers unless she figures that one out.'"_

_I don't know where to put that…_

"_And last for my opinion Saya shouldn't like him once more. I mean he's with another girl and most of all I think her best friend doesn't really see what she feels. So I think its just and innocent puppy love…_"

_Two for not liking Yoh…_ She sighed and made up her mind…

"…I guess this is the end…" She said smiling

"Maybe it's about time once again I use my brains insted of my feelings

**

* * *

**

_Small preview:_

_"I can't stand any thought that the fact you hate me..." He said bracing for another hurtful comeback from her. all she did was look at him blankly and said_

_"If you can't stand that, tell me this... Why didn't you came?" _

_"Anna... I didn't come because-----"_


	4. Sudden Reactions and The Biggest Fall

**Shattered star:** here is the fourth chapter. Thank you very much for the reviews. But I'm sorry to say but there is no more "_Manta flying holding a _" thing here. I just made that to make you guys somehow feel the soft texture of this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shaman king. And if there is a director in Japan or any other countries named Karachi I don't own him/her… and the signal on the radio is all made up. I wont repeat the cast anymore.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four of Directors cut:

Sudden Reactions & the Biggest Fall

* * *

**Love is not blind.**

**Love is something that we cannot avoid choosing.**

**Love is not blind. **

**Love is something we all chose, knowing that we will get hurt and with sorrow.**

**Love is not blind.**

**Love is something that can make us regret in the end or ends up being happy in the end.**

**Love is not blind.**

**Love is something we cannot know until we try and say the definition of it after we played it's game**

Sometimes we forgot what we believe in. and sometimes we forgot what is right from wrong, the feelings from the trust

Anna seems to follow that path. Whether she likes it or not she cannot go back, she was full of hate and misunderstanding questions filling her heart making it ache more. She never seems to let go…

…Let go…

It was autumn and the leaves fall in the ground. Anna was outside of her house, sitting on an elegant green bench inside her courtyard. It is big and full of life; she plants trees, flowers and beautiful sakura blossoms. She looked at them carefully with watchful eyes; sorrow and anger all mixed in her heart she doesn't know where to start… The week was almost ending and today was Thursday. A small leaf landed on her lap, it was in crisp and it was colored orange,

Anna, orange colors denotes life and energy

Yes mama…

"Orange…" She muttered

"Yoh likes, orange…"She said crushing the leaf and just let it land on her skirt

"Energy? Life… If so, why do they fall and get easily break…"

"Because it's autumn… I thought your smart." Minna said tossing hot bread to Anna, she quickly catches it and took a small bite

"It was a rhetorical question." Anna retorted chewing while speaking, it wasn't like a lady for her to act a stubborn child at times.

"I know, but I could swear you are eager for an answer." She replied back eating her bread

"Pfft… even so I wasn't expecting an answer…"

"…We're quarreling again…"

"Always…" Anna said finishing her piece, she acts nice then to mean then to the cold one she is normally is.

"…I missed being normal." Anna said sounding quiet

"…Every stars do." Minna said sitting down with her

"…Karachi is my best friend since grade school. When I got bullied he's always there to save me, many people says that we look good together but I didn't care. But when the teasing stopped I suddenly missed it and one thing I knew… I already like him…" Minna said smiling at Anna, her story rings a bell on Anna's head

The advice…my story, is the same with her… except that me and Yoh were only introduce in a studio…

Anna felt a strong urge to scream out loud but she can't a young lady such as her should never do that. The fact she has no feelings anymore or it was lost during the battle to win over her thoughts than her feelings.

"I just want to be alone, Minna…" Anna said lowering her head, she wasn't grumpy nor happy she was in "depression" nobody could avoid it

* * *

It was the press conference of "Together Once More" And it was going perfectly all questions were answered briefly and everything seems in order when the press con. was finally done everything when all…

Falling apart for Japan's Biggest Love Team…

"Anna… There you are I want to talk to you for awhile…" Yoh cried breaking through the crowd of photographers and press… Lights are flashing microphones appearing in front of Yoh and looked as Anna handle the press her away. By saying…

"I'm a star, there was a press conference a while ago, why didn't you guys ask me anything there?" She was getting cold again… and the press took note of that

When Yoh broke free…

"Anna, let me tell you something…"

"Yoh… I think this is not a good time to talk to me, now go play with you cat or whatever is it." Anna replied coldly

"I can't stand any thought that the fact you hate me..." He said bracing for another hurtful comeback from her. She turned around and said

"If you can't stand that, tell me this... Why didn't you come?"

"Anna... I didn't come because-----" Flash of light made Yoh Tension, he was sweating with fear and release the words.

"Because…" he held a small ring on his hand he clenched it for no people could see it. _It was already 2 years after we already see each other… and well the jewelry shop ran out of gold rings so… I have to find another shop, but all shop are closed at Sundays…_

"…I don't want to hear anything from you…" She said walking away… Flash of light and cameras taking all of the moment… and was aired on national TV

_"And after the Press conference Yoh and Anna made a shocking revelation_

_"Anna, let me tell you something…"_

_"Yoh… I think this is not a good time to talk to me, now go play with you cat or whatever is it." _

_"I can't stand any thought that the fact you hate me..."_

_"If you can't stand that, tell me this... Why didn't you come?" _

_"Anna... I didn't come because…" _

_"Because…" _

_"…I don't want to hear anything from you…"_

_After that Anna Kyouyama walked away with a cold back behind her. Is this the end of Japan's Biggest Love Team? I wish not they are just 17 year olds and they really know how to act!----"_

Minna turned off the TV. "Anna… This is not what I expect from you…" Minna said rubbing her forehead.

"I don't need any expectations—"

"**I **expect **you** to not to act all cold, Anna… this is show business you can't just walk around saying you hate the world!" Minna screamed stomping her palms on the table."

"I don't need anyone saying **what to do** I am not a puppet."

"In this life you are sometimes A puppet! Life is going to chew you up if you don't have any jobs if you quit this one…" Minna replied

"Who says I'm going to quit?" Anna asked crossing her legs and glaring at the. The phone rang and Anna quickly answered it

"Yes?"

"Anna… Because…" he took big gulp.

"Yoh?"

" It was already 2 years after we already see each other… and well the jewelry shop ran out of gold rings so… I have to find another shop, but all shop are closed at Sundays… I just want you to remember it, because I want you never to forget me." He said hanging up. A strong pang hit her heart she felt guilty and then everything went black…

"Anna!!!" Minna ran to the 17 year old, she was unconscious maybe because of the sudden large guilt pain in her heart and mind…

* * *

**Explain:**

**shattered star:** Not an answer you guys expect right? Yoh was looking for a good golden ring that fits anna. His phone really was lost and those phone conversations in the other chapters was in Kaya's phone, he borrowed it and tried his best to talk to anna... Anna got unconscious because she is emotionally and mentally tired, and because of that her body cannot take it sooo... yeah...that's all

-Ja neh


	5. Declare of Replacement

**Shattered star:** here is the fifth chapter. Thank you very much for the reviews, and if your planning to review later I'll appreciate it. This is the first story that I made that reached chapter 5! I hope you guys like this one; I'm trying my best to make this one long.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shaman king. I don't own Japan, I made the name of the studio up if you took out the first 'TA' in it's name you know which character from Shaman King owns it

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five of Directors cut:

Declare of Replacement

* * *

_**Sadness**_

Anna laid their unconscious on the sofa, a soft pillow rested beneath her golden blond hair. A strong pain was in her heart some things are meant to be regretting so thus Anna's actions, but she cannot take them back like ordinary people the whole nation knows what happened between the two and somehow she can't undo it.

Beautiful Sakura leaves were falling outside the courtyard. It was only 3:00 pmand Anna had been last night and right now she has not woken up yet.

_"Mama, where did papa go? Papa promise anna we will go to the shrine."_

_"Papa went away for a long time, anna." Her mother kneel down and made a sad smile_

_"Why did papa leave?"_

_"Papa didn't want mama anymore, papa said he doesn't need mama…" She replied hugging her daughter._

_"Papa leaved us without saying a word."_

_"Ma…ma…"_

_

* * *

**Emotional** _

"…Yoh, can I know what exactly happen?" Kaya asked rubbing her forehead

"… Press conference is bad…" Yoh remarked

"Because of that act the movie will be hard to shot and also…" Kaya paused

"…What?"

"You will be paired to somebody." Kaya replied biting her tongue, Yoh jolted up has shock written on his face

_

* * *

**Replace** _

"…He doesn't look much of my type anyway… Why me?" She retorted with blue eyes narrowing

"I don't like him, apparently I meet him back then I know he really likes Anna… It's not good to separate him with her. It's really obvious that they like each other; I won't accept this."

"Yes kawarii-san…"

"Thank you…" She said smiling

"But what about the movie Kaya?" Yoh asked

"Me and the other people talk about it and we have a plan.

…We are going to continue with the movie, you and Anna will go to a talk show and clear up that 'misunderstanding'. Then after 1 month you will be pair to Kawarii."

"NO!" Yoh shouted

"I want Anna…"

"Anna didn't want you anymore…" Kaya said lowering her head, Yoh stopped and sat down quietly

_Anna…is this really the end of us? I really like you a lot… I find you as an important person…_

_Very important_

_

* * *

**Betrayal** _

"…Anna, both of us know you like Yoh." Minna said, anna already regained conscious after another half hour.

"Now I don't." _Though I didn't really understand what he said on the phone a while ago… But I know it was something to be guilty abou--- aww…_ Her heart ached and tears gathered her eyes..

"Anna…"Minna said getting anxious about Anna's situation. "…I'm fine, I don't need care." She made another come back

"…I guess about **Kaya's** plan will be working about tomorrow right?" Minna nodded

"Right now you should now what to answer…"

"Don't worry Minna… I'm an actor."

_

* * *

**Loyalty** _

"…Yoh do you like anna?" Kaya asked

"…I really don't know, I mean I'm not happy with this." Yoh said frowning, a small exhausting sigh escaped Kaya's lips and she patted his back

And said:

_"I should go, I have things to do… you should do what ever your feelings say not your mind. Because a lot of people follow their mind, and ends up regretting what they did."_

_Both of them nodded._

Anna went out to the courtyard and rests her head on the sakura branch, small sakura leaves fell on the ground and some fell on her hair and lap. She closed her eyes and let the silence distract her mind with lots of things. A soft sound of a crushed leaf made her dark eyes open.

…It was Yoh…

She didn't move or anything she just sat there… and stare.

"Yo…" He said trying to cheer up anna

"…What do you want, obliviously I know your busy, with the replacement " She could swore she saw Yoh got angry but made a large grin

"…I wanted to buy a small ring for you, it was already 2 years since we met on tamanta's studio and I want you to remember—"

"I do remember Yoh! Why do you think I ask you to come with me?" She cut his sentence

_Something that I can be happy about_

_Was that day Yoh_

"…I'm sorry, I don't meant to get you angry this far… I know you don't like me but…"

"Anna aishiiteru neh..." He said hugging her

"Y-Yoh?"

"…Anna kawaii neh, Gomenasai… sukidayo…" He said tightening his embrace more

"It's all right, _kimi no tame_…" Anna whispered

* * *

**Strength**

"Minna, I can't really let Yoh do this…" Kaya said to Minna both of them had a meeting to Kawarii and her manager

"I don't like Yoh, all of us know both of them likes each other, Neh Yamari-san?"

"Hai kawarii-chan." He said looking back at her, kawarii was Yoh's former love partner before Anna. She had blue eyes and blonde hair. Yoh doesn't like blue eyes; he likes dark eyes that can make him smile every time he saw her. After 3 years of that partnership both of them decided to go and move on. She introduce Anna to Yoh back at Tamanta's studio 2 years back then so it means she knows this will happen

"I don't like Yoh, both of us don't like each other as love we like each other as plainly as like and no more." She said

"And besides your plan isn't going to work since both of them will rebel about it neh Kaya-san?" Kaya nodded in reply

"Yoh protest about it a while ago…"

"As I thought." Kawarii said closing her eyes

"What about the issue?" Minna asked

"What **about **the issue?" Kawarii repeated opening her eyes

"I believe that Anna made an action of hatred towards Yoh-san." Yamari said to Kawarii

"That sort of action can be undo, I know how to without risking Yoh and Anna's 'relationship' with each other and without Kaya and Minna's plan." Kawarii said smiling

"YOU DO?!" Minna and Kaya said standing up

"Yes I do, but Yoh and Anna should not know about it."

* * *

**Love**

"I'm sorry." Yoh said he was sitting beside anna

"…I hate you…" She said clearly she knows she likes him

"Well…" He said moving beside her and caressing her cheeks

"I like you…" He said kissing her lips…

On the Sakura Tree…

* * *

**Shattered star**: I hope you like this Minna-san!!! _Kimi no Tame _means It's all for you 


	6. Making Yoh marry Anna!

**Shattered star: Great! somebody dislikes me… I just told her the truth, but I don't care… **

Here is chapter six. If you got confuse with anything here ask away on the review or P.M me. I'll answer you question on the next chapter. Don't worry I update fast, because I have tons of idea's here

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shaman king. I don't own Japan and I only own Karachi, Minna, Kaya, Yamari and Kawarii.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six of Directors cut:

Making Yoh Marry Anna!?

* * *

**Kawarii's point of view:**

I told Yamari to hire good and reliable photographers, that shouldn't go spread around stupid pictures, because my plan one was…

_To catch any YohAnna moment's/actions/memories…_ I had a mad grin on my face and I myself also carried a small camera. I told kaya and Minna to let Yoh and Anna go out even though it was really hard to convince the both of them until I told Kaya to say he could buy all the Bob CD's he wants and we won't bother Anna once again. Like were not going to bother Anna again… Ha!

I watch Yoh and Anna pass by looking away from each other and with a large distance from each other. THIS IS NOT RIGHT! At this rate we can't take any YohAnna moments/actions/memories! (1)

"I hate going out…" She said crossing her arms across her chest

"I don't like being expose to outside, many fans could go 'Ahhh… there's Yoh and Anna…** together**!!!' " Anna made a small giggle but then snap back and said

"Pfft…"

"I don't mind you laughing." Yoh said a small blush crept on her face

This is very annoying; I want to have Yoh & Anna moments I want to---

Normal P.o.v

"Wha---" Kawarii was about to scream because somebody tapped her back, Yamari cupped her mouth and made a 'shhhh…' sound. She instantly took the message and immediately shut up. Both of them look behind the bush and look for any signs that they like each other…

"This is going to take forever…" Kawarii said hanging her head on air

"…It's better if we enjoy the day though, since starting tomorrow we are going to work over time… again." Yoh suggested and got a nod in reply.

Yamari and Kawarii followed the two teens; they head to the park which people would actually see them soo…

"STOP!" Kawarii said halting the two.

"Kawarii?" Yoh asked. She stopped and thought about what to say back

"…Ahahaha… no, I'm not Kawarii the actress I'm--- Yu-Yuhiko Emma…" She said with a sweat drop appeared on her head

"Owh! Ok." _Yoh's so stupid, he's buying this…_ but when she turned her gaze to Anna, her face doesn't seem convince… But then again Anna decided to go along with Yoh's stupidity

"…Really? I could have sworn I thought it was Kawarii Ao" She said smirking

"No, many people also thought of that…" She said rubbing her back

"Somebody told me to tell you that you should go to---"

* * *

"Is this a forest in a park?" Yoh asked sounding amaze

"No idiot." Anna retorted

"This is 'somebody's' little forest she—I mean he planted this all" Kawarii said smiling

"Riiight." Yoh said smiling

"So… May I leave you?"

"…Ook…" Yoh said smiling then Kawarii instantly ran away…

"It was already 2 years huh?" Anna asked looking up in the sky

"Yeah, I didn't expect that you wouldn't remember" Yoh chuckled; anna shot him a questioning look.

"What? I mean ever since we became friends you always want me to remember important things; it was always a habit of you. But I didn't expect you not to remember."

_Behind the bush Kawarii was listening to every word Yoh and Anna let go._

"This is not good. They are not doing anything romantic, all they do is talk, talk and talk!" Her blue eyes followed Anna's movements

"So, it was true… Minna was saying the truth. Anna and Yoh has already some kind of connection when they met each other in that studio" She said hitting her palm as a gesture of an idea

"Now…I have another plan_…_" Kawarii whispered smirking

* * *

"What?" Anna said in shock, apparently Minna and Kaya found them. Anna and Yoh was being expected to show up in a talk show this afternoon

"I bet they want to know what really happen." Minna said

"But… I thought both of you are---" Kaya suddenly bit her lower lip she doesn't want Anna get angry once again, but Anna seems not to remember it at all

"Anyway, where's Kawarii-san?" Minna whispered to Kaya, She just shrugged her shoulders and made a forceful smile

"I think you guys should go." Kaya suggested, Anna made a retort and decided not to go

"I'm not going, I don't want to do anything with this thing, I said the truth that I dislike Yoh. And I won't undo it."

"But why are you with Yoh?" Kaya asked

"Because **you** guys made us t o be together." Anna said narrowing her eyes, to Kaya

"I'm not coming…."

* * *

"Good afternoon Anna-san and Yoh-kun." Said the host of the show. Anna had her hair tied bun up and she wore a plain black dress (2), While Yoh just wore anything casual.

"Good afternoon too." Yoh and Anna said simultaneously. And both of them flashed a smile

"So… About the press conference a few days ago." The host started, and Anna flinched a little since she doesn't want to talk about it. _Damn, managers…I know they plan this whole thing. And that girl a while ago was Kawarii, what's wrong with her, she's just 15 and still she has a lot of weird schemes going inside her head._ Anna thought

"Anna just got hot headed… I just did something wrong that's why I uh…"

"That's why I got mad." Anna said finishing Yoh's sentence

_Stupid! I hate being mushy. But then again it they won't find out because I'm an actress…_(3) Anna thought smirking

"And what was **this** 'wrong thing', Yoh-kun?" The lady host asked. Yoh took a big gulp and looked at Anna

"…I didn't go to the place where Anna told me to go, because we are suppose to meet at Tamanta's coffee shop." Yoh said hanging his head on the air and feeling guilty

"Hmm…" The lady host made a sound that made her interested

"Why didn't you go?" the host asked

"Because…." Yoh lowered his head, and Anna looked at him.

With true concerned eyes

"I…"He took out a small box. _He's too stupid to say that…_Anna thought

_He wouldn't say **that** thing…because I'll- I'll…Ran away_

"Anna…" He said kneeling down. _He's stupid. He is risking his image in the industry for me…He wouldn't say it…_

"Would you marry----" Anna stand up cut of Yoh's sentence, she had furious eyes and grinding teeth. "_Anna-chan…_" Minna asked herself "_…You can't clearly see Yoh-kun really likes you._" She added

"I don't want it t his way yoh." She said running away…

* * *

"Anna…" Minna said placing her hands on Anna's shoulders. Both of them were already in the car, not a sound was made by the 17 year old. Her dark eyes followed the lights of the street. It was already 6:00 pm and the streetlights were already lightened.

"Anna…" Minna said softly, looking at her actress

"I don't want to go ahead on your plan. In fact I don't really mind Yoh pairing up to Kawarii…" She said

_Anna… If only you know how Yoh would be disappointed if he hears this…_

* * *

**shattered star:** **1:** She says the "Slash" thing. **2.** it's not the dress she wears in the series **3. **Actors/ Actress can convince people with anything 


	7. I Love Him

**Shattered star:**thanks for the reviews, I'm sorry if I haven't updated fast.

**Abie05:** Anna is in the denial stage XD

**Rumia:** thank you for reviewing in all the chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King, Japan, and _loveless _for some titles of scenes written here.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven of Directors Cut: I Love him

* * *

So far kawarii's first plan didn't work. Instead of making a YohAnna moment, Yoh decided to play along with Minna's plan. But instead not to make any HIGH moment, he made one…

_"Anna…" _

_"Would you marry----" _

_"I don't want it t his way yoh." _

**

* * *

"That is stupid. Yoh is stupid, Minna's plan is stupid, and Kawarii is just plain stupid." She said as tears gather in her eyes. Nobody decided to talk to her right now**_

* * *

_

**Analyze: look at what I want**

" Are you sure this is a part of Minna-san's plan?" Kaya asked to Kawarii

"No, I think Yoh intended this one." Kawarii thought

"Nah, Yoh-kun is a nice person… but doing this will be plain stupidity

"I think Yoh-kun meant it." Kawarii said not really expecting kaya to laugh hard

" Come on… you know yoh-kun longer than me you should have notice he really likes Anna-san."

* * *

**Reckless: I'm nothing without you**

Torn by heartless needs Anna pushed her head on the wall of her room.

"This is pointless Anna…" Minna said opening the door, Anna looked at Minna with blank face but also with a sorrowful eyes.

"Both of us know how to put it." Anna replied

"Yoh said he loves me, but I don't know what to feel… I don't know… I never feel so sad in my life, somehow I feel responsible for all of this. I want to fix it." Anna added, moving her head away

"Anna…" She looked up

"To fix this you and Yoh have to make a fake marriage… Maybe just a contract one." Minna said. The phone rang and Minna answered it, she took a deep breath and said

"Hello."

"_Ahh… Minna, I guess right now the shootings are canceled unless you guys come up with some idea that Yoh and Anna will be back…_" It was Karachi, he never did heard the news until kawarii told him. Karachi immediately hang up, Minna looked over to anna which was leaning on the wall.

"This is not what I want Minna… " She said, Minna softly touched Anna's hand

"What do **you** want?" She asked

"…I want a normal life." Minna let out a sigh, and smiled

"Yoh is really different from others, Minna. He's very different; He doesn't give up on me… Like the others." She said closing her eyes and small droplets of tears fell down; Minna pulled her close and hugged her

"Yoh really do love you."

**

* * *

**

**Painless: I won't feel any pain**

"Hmm… Kaya, I don't think Anna would agree with this whole contract marriage thing." Yoh said looking at kaya who is phasing back and forth. Looking from a distance he saw kawarii walking outside. He ran out and grabbed her hand

"Ehh…? Ahh, Yoh-kun how are you?" She said smiling, yoh let go of her hand and said

"You already know, in fact the whole nation knows" He said looking away, she frowned to see him sad

"Anna doesn't want to show any pain, so should you. Anna doesn't want show show any love, passion and fear in front of people except Minna. Because when she shows it she's afraid people might abuse it, like when people would abuse other people who are in love. Anna wants your love, eventually once she notice herself changing towards other people she got scared that people will not give her the respect that she wants and deserve" She said explaining

"I give her respect." he made a funny look, but she didn't laugh she ignored it

"Anna doesn't want respect of authority **from you**,she wants respect from you as love, she wants respect from others since she already admitted that she likes you."

"Anna would never like me, have you watch the talk show awhile ago? She doesn't want me."

"Anna thinks your playing it." She replied

"Why would she say she doesn't want it this way? Yoh asked

"She thinks that your going on with Minna's plan and you risked you image to say that. But that was true right?" She said narrowing her eyes to Yoh a blush crept his cheeks and nodded shyly.

"Right, I always s know what you want yoh." She said walking away

"Ehh…? Chotto mate **(1)** Kawarii-chan!" he said and she looked back

"Anna is at her courtyard, alone. Say whatever you want Minna is not there." She said turning her back and again walking away.

"Right! I have to know what Anna wants from me…

And what she feels about me…"

He said running away.

**

* * *

Loveless: One without love**

"Wow really? Good thing you're helping us." Kaya said

"Hahaha… Thanks." Kawarii said rubbing the back of her neck and blushing sitting down on the couch. Kaya, Minna, and Yamri were at Kawarii's house she told Yamri to let Minna in while she was gone to look for Kaya.

"Hihihi…I just wonder why would you do it, I mean other stars like you would do anything to take revenge." Kaya remarked, Kawarii lowered her head

"It's because, I love him." She muttered smiling and closing her eyes, wishing nobody could hear it.

**

* * *

**

**Shattered star:** From now on I have to update once a week! What an ironic twist neh? Kawarii is in love to Yoh but she's helping him! I know, I know what are you going to ask.

_Why is she helping him?! I mean she loves Yoh!!! _

Well tune in next week to find out.

1. Chotto mate means _wait a minute _

Is that the correct way of spelling it? If not tell it to me


	8. Change?

**Shattered star:**thanks for the reviews!! I'm aiming for 20 or 25 chapters of this. In this chapter it will basically revolve on Kawarii's love for Yoh. I hope this will be enough for now updating for long last time.

**Abie05:** Anna will stay that way , T hahaha….

**Rumia:** thank you for reviewing again, and yes somehow it does make me feel happy XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King, Japan, _loveless_ for the scenes titles, and Tomb raider for a purpose. XD

* * *

**Chapter Eight of Directors Cut: Change?****

* * *

Missing: I can't find the one I love **

"Kawarii…You didn't answer my question." Kaya said, kawarii jolted her head up a blush of embarrassment appeared on her cheeks

"Hahaha… Sorry, it's just that Yoh is like a big brother to me…" She said grinning and rubbing the back of her neck, but she didn't notice that Yamari heard it, since he was just sitting next to her.

_Hmm… I knew it; you do like him… you always did deny it like Anna…_

"Really?! Oh wow, I so glad your on our side!!!" Kaya squealed

"Uhhh… Kaya you already said that twice." Yamari said

When the night fell the kaya and Minna already went home, Yamari on the other hand stayed. He is not really Kawarii's manager, he just acts like it but in the truth he's kawarii's sort of…

…Best guy friend…

He sometimes sleeps there, and both of their families know it and thinks it's very cute.

"Uhh... Kari-chan…" She looked at him with some noodles popping out of her mouth, she looked very childish and somehow Yamari noticed it was changed

…Changed by Yoh…

_3 years ago:_

_"Uhh… for the seventh time you have to hug him!!!" The director screamed_

_"NO! I already __**held**__ his hands. I hate to do mushy things, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't appear on good action movies! What about tomb raider?! I like that one… why can't I be on a video game…" the 14-year old protested of course she's just fourteen and nobody could blame her, teens have this "Out –of-control" mind which was the best personality that stands out of her. Which was a best thing to be paired to a goody-to-shoes guy._

_The series was about two people, three places but one fate. So what new right? Typical soap opera or what you want to call it, but she doesn't want those things. She's a stubborn…_

_"…Bratty brunette" Tsukano said rubbing his temple, he is her manager. He likes her, but her personality can get on your nerves._

_Yoh was there, he looked a lot younger but being the nice guy he was he gradually accepted her action and tried his best to change her. And he did, but all of the people who know her well thinks that he over did it, she became childish and more sensitive on everything she do and act. And right now she's..._

_'...Okay'_ Yamari thought

"Uhh… it's nothing, I just thought you just fell asleep in front of the T.V" He said chuckling, she stood up swallowing the noodles and glared at him, which was pretty funny because when she glares she looks like a five year old; who, just said to her friend "_were not fwends any mowe._" (_Were not friends any more._) He just laughed and walked away to the kitchen. The phone rang and Kawarii answered it

"Hello?"

"_Kawarii-chan, Anna wasn't home._"

"Ehhh…? I'm sure she's home, Minna told me." She replied

"_Well she lied, she wasn't there I promise._" He explained

"It's already nine! She is still not home?"

"_Yeah._" Kawarii immediately hang up and ran outside, Yamari followed her. He grabbed her hand and pulls her close to him

"What's wrong?" he said moving his face closer, Anna and kawarii were good friends. Kawarii wants nothing more better for anna; and that what she is, with those light blue eyes appeared sorrow. Anna is much more stubborn than her, she wont admit she likes somebody even though her life is depending on it. But in this situation her happiness depends. Few hours pass by, she looked at the clock and noticed it was already 10:00 pm and Yoh haven't called her to tell her what happen. It began to rain, and it rained harder and harder…She was about to pick up the phone, it began to rang

"Hello?"

"_Ahhh! Kawarii-chan, Anna is not home._" Kawarii stood up quickly

"Ehh…? She's home, Minna told me she's there!"

"_Well, she's not there…_"

"Where do you think she went to? It's already 10. She should be home sleeping." She reasoned out

"I might know where she could be gone to…" Yoh said making Kawarii clam down a bit

"Yeah… Me and Yamari-kun would help you"

"_ Minna and kaya too are helping… thanks a lot_." Yoh said hanging up the phone.

**

* * *

Angst: The feeling of sorrow in your hands and heart **

The five of them spread out.

Minna went to the hotel asking if anna stayed in any of them…

…Kaya looked at coffee shops since she likes coffee so much…

…Kawarii and Yamari looked the streets if Anna just decided to take a walk and if she suddenly got kidnapped

…. And Yoh…

…Yoh looked for anna at the park…

Somehow the Blondie can't seem to appear in the hotel, coffee shops and at the streets. But Yoh spotted her on the park playground. She was on the swing, not a smile was on her face or any expression. She just looked at the ground and she could feel his presence.

Kawarii held tight on Yamari's shirt since she was scared of lighting. A small blush appeared on his cheeks and gave the umbrella to her, both of them were at the park. She could see everything…

Even though it was breaking her heart.

ONE BY ONE…

Yoh gave her a grin when she looked at him, Anna always have this cold look in her eyes but right now she has this warm, confused aurora surrounding her body. He walked towards Anna and gave her his umbrella. A small curve was formed on her lips…

A small smile.

It rain harder and it was a perfect time to cry. Kawarii just let her eyes cry, Yamari looked at her, he did like her… he REALLY do like her, more than anything in the world. But somehow the one he likes somebody and that somebody likes him back

Yamari could feel his own love's heart breaking, seeing the site of Yoh hugging Anna in the pouring rain was hard her the brunette's blue eyes. Kawarii looked at him with a smile and said:

"I guess we found her."

"…Aren't you going to do anything?" She shook her head and just smiled

"I have nothing to fight for, now that both of them likes each other. Some times we have to lose on our grip on the butterfly, if we didn't it will crush just like love." She said walking away

**

* * *

Beloved: Somebody out there who loves you **

**Sometimes you just want to forget those times when you are hurt**

**And sometimes you have the urge to go out and tell the world about it**

**You will always feel that you're alone.**

**But your not.**

**How can you be?**

**There is always someone**

**Someone who needs you in their life**

**Someone who likes you**

**Or better yet…**

**Someone who loves you**

**Just the way you are….**

**Just the way you are right now…**

She opened the door with Yamarii behind her, she went in and also opened the lights. She went upstairs to change fresh new clothes while Yamari went in the guest room and changed. Both of them went in the living room just to watch T.V. Kawarii acted like nothing happened but deep inside she was hurt and sad. Yamari noticed it and pulled her to a hug, she quickly flinched but in the end he was stronger and she just let happen.

**Next morning:**

Kawarii asked Yoh to be at the park that morning. She wanted to ask him some advise.

"Morning!" Yoh greeted her, she just smiled and both of them sat down on the bench

"So what do you want to ask me?" Yoh got to the point

"Do you like change Yoh?" She asked

"Hmm… Maybe, if it's for the better well… yes, but if people will be harm, no."

"The leaves likes the trees that's why they stay, the trees likes the leaves so it let them stay. But when fall comes they go. Why do think that happens?" Yoh chuckled when he found out she was talking figuratively, he sighed and said

"The leaves has to go whether they like it or not, so thus the trees they can't do anything to prevent it."

"I like a person who likes another person, fortunate for him she likes him too, should I change? Or should I fight?" Yoh gave her a smile and looked up in the sky

" I suppose… But I think you have to ask yourself first… Why should you change… if you have a positive answer, you should not change if not you shouldn't."

"BUT WHAT ID MY ANSWER IS LOVE?" She cried

"…you should change…" He said standing up and walking away…

"…Ok, maybe I should." She said closing her eyes.

**Shattered star:** OK! it's a five page of MS word... I hope you guys like that!


	9. Our love story

**Shattered star:** thanks for the reviews!! If you have any questions feel free to review and I will answer it on the next installment.

**Abie05: **I appreciate that! Thank you for supporting

**Emori-Rose: **Aww… yeah Kawarii is very nice.

**Rumia:** Thank you, you and **Abie05** are my best reviewers in this story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shaman king, Japan, Loveless for some titles used in scenes. And Ayumi Hamasaki for the song of DEAREST if you are an INUYASHA fan you would know this song, but I'm not a fan of it but I'm a HUGE fan of Ayu… may I suggest you hear the song. And don' t worry I'll make the translations along with it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine of Directors Cut: Our love story part one

* * *

**Remembering the past: I love you vey much**

_"Anna come on, you should understand the meaning of dating someone famous." Kawarii pulled her with full force and revealed a pretty 15 year old. She was already a new star, a very pretty one. Anna wore a long elegant black slick dress with her hair tied up into a bun making her look very mature and elegant. Kawarii looked proud of herself because she convinced anna to go out_

_"Why would I have to go to a restaurant if we can do it at home?" She would ask just about every excuse to stay at the house… but since it's nighttime she said yes, because she hates being under the sun_

_"Because… it would be rude to Yoh…" kawarii expected her do ask stupid questions so she is prepared_

_"How about when it rain?" she asked following the brunette down the hall towards outside _

_"We are going to eat INSIDE of the restaurant." Kawarii made an annoying glare, Anna wanted to stay home so she asked another stupid question_

_"What if kidnappers took me away?!"_

_"Nobody is interested at you…" She joked_

_"I never meant it in a bad way …" Anna crossed her arms across her chest throwing tantrums at kawarii. Anna acted like a little girl and sometimes Kawarii acts like a spoiled brat and that's why they get along great._

_"…Anna Yoh will be waiting…"_

Anna recalled the day she met yoh, it wasn't a nice night to eat dinner with somebody since all of her stupid reasons came true…

_"I told you it would rain…" Anna glared at kawarii; both of them were wet as they entered the restaurant._

_"Hehehe… sorry…" kawarii said grinning_

And Anna did got kidnapped… well so is what she thinks, she was almost beaten up by her bad attitude for talking back to those who took her.

_"Anna… I'm sorry…" Kawarii looked at the Blondie who appeared to have her clothes ripped of. Yoh got beaten up to, he saved her actually and it was truly a brave thing to do._

_

* * *

_

_hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai  
subete sutete shimaetara  
ii no ni ne  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku de_

It would be nice if

we could throw away everything

but what is most important;

Reality is just cruel

_

* * *

_

Anna and Yoh are sitting on the bench of her courtyard. Beautiful orange leaves fall in front of them and behind them, though anna dislikes the color orange it somehow made her remember Yoh for some reason. Even if she doesn't admit it she really likes yoh, and the whole gang knows about it. And the reason they're doing this is that to let Anna say it to Yoh and at the same time admits it to them.

* * *

_sonna toki itsu datte  
me o tojireba  
waratte'ru kimi ga iru_

Whenever I close my eyes

you're there,

smiling

* * *

She looked at him, he was sleeping soundly though it could be a little rude to sleep while you're with someone but Anna is use to it. The cold wind blew and she closed her eyes for a moment and let the scene sink in.

* * *

_aa itsu ka eien no  
nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni_

Ah- I hope your smiling face  
is with me until the day  
I fall into eternal sleep

* * *

And she re-calls their own love story… a story that which was new to Anna and Yoh…

* * *

_After the first date both of them went for more, nothing fancy because they don't want to attract people. Anna was introduce to Kaya first then to Minna, when she noticed the two's connection with each other and Anna's skill to act she called the industry and made a contract with her…_

_And there it all started…_

_Their love story…_

_Anna went outside of the house wearing a light pastel colored sundress, it really made her pretty since her golden blonde hair was in favor of the sun and the dress brings out her beautiful curves. A small sigh was released by the 15 year old, her eyes waited for any signs of the brunette, Kawarii told her to go outside because she wanted to talk to her_

_When she turned her eye to the intersection of the road Kawarii was waving at her, a small smile appeared on anna's lips and ran towards her friend._

_

* * *

_

_hito wa minna kanashii kana?  
wasure yuku ikimono da kedo_

Are all people sad?

They are forgetful creatures...

_

* * *

_

_They were talking in the Tamanta coffee shop, kawarii told Anna about the approval of the lilica industry to her, she was going to be paired up to Yoh and Kawarii will resume her model work. _

_"I'm sorry if I took your acting career." Anna took a sip of her coffee _

_"Nah… I never did like Yoh anyway…" kawarii made a weak smile_

_"Besides, I rather work on my modeling career since I really need the money to buy a new house." Kawarii added winking at the Blondie._

_

* * *

_

_ai subeki mono no tame  
ai o kureru mono no tame  
dekiru koto_

For that which you should love,  
for that which gives love:  
give it your all

_

* * *

_

_"But are you really sure?" Anna wanted to talk her out of it Kawarii nodded and stood up _

_"Yoh will be coming here, I told him to go here… since he never sees you in a light colored dress…" she said placing 100 yens on the table. _

_"Ehh…?" Anna was dumbfounded_

_"…I should go now, Yamari is waiting for me at the studio, he'll be angry if I got there late… ja neh, Anna-chan…" She said waving goodbye, Anna did the same and let her friend walk away._

_A few minutes later yoh arrived…_

_"Wow, I never seen you wear those kinds of things…" Yoh said chuckling, anna gave him a small smile and said_

_"I know you were going to say that, kawarii phone you right?" Yoh nodded, Anna let out a small sigh_

_"So… where do we go?" she asked smiling_

_

* * *

_

_Ah itsu ka eien no  
nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru yo ni_

Ah- I hope your smiling face  
is with me until the day  
I fall into eternal sleep

_

* * *

_

_Yoh sat beside the sleeping 15 year old his eyes, followed the motion of the children running to their homes, it was already sunset and Anna was tried she fell asleep on yoh's shoulder. He didn't mind of course since nothing is there to disturb them…_

_

* * *

_

_Ah deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita kedo  
tadori tsuita n da ne_

Ah- when we met  
we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road,  
but we've finally arrived

_

* * *

_

Anna opened her eyes and looked at Yoh, it was the same moment that happened. It was already sunset like before but it was a bit different since and Yoh was sleeping on Anna's shoulders but the same thing is:

_Nothing is there to disturb them…

* * *

**Shattered star: **hmm… I'm very sorry if that's short… I was really beating my brain since it won't some up with idea… so how's about that 2 updates in one week, I really want to update fast since I don't want you guys leaving hanging with the though "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN!?" and if your confuse or you have any questions… ASK AWAY!!! I wun't bite_


	10. Beatiful Stars

Shattered star: thanks for the reviews!! If you have any questions feel free to review and I will answer it on the next installment. This is my first story that is have reached chapter 10!!! I really mean it, I'm so happy. **Uhh… please disregard the part one back then at the previous chapter.**

**Abie05:** yes, the last chapter was just a flash back. Kawarii is a model; she was like… Uhh… became an actress to…

**Emori-rose: **thank you Uhh… I'm planning to make 20 or 25 chapters before ending this, If I already ran out of ideas I'll have to end it.

**Rumia: **hahaha… LOL I bet when you guys will get along just fine ;

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king and it's characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten of Directors Cut:** Beautiful stars

* * *

Painless: I won't feel any pain

Nothing much happened between the two, it was already 7 pm and the beautiful stars appeared and the moon shined below them and Anna thought she was in the right place at the right time. A small sigh escaped the soft lips and the trees at the courtyard will soon be bald since it's been days since it had started, she turned her beautiful black eyes to Yoh who had just woken up.

"…You were supposed to sleep at night time idiot." She said bluntly, Yoh made a smile and anna just cleared her thought of hatred a small pain came across her chest and she let out a small groan.

"Eh…? What's wrong anna?" Yoh asked with concern and soft eyes and by the t one of his voice he went dead serious, Anna scowled by the revolting sympathy from Yoh. She doesn't want to show weakness by that meaning she doesn't want to show pain. Yoh have already claimed her heart and her feelings, and Anna likes the feeling of it but the problem is that she wont admit it to herself and to the others. And right now the world is melting behind them because both of them are alone. The cool night with made the orange leaves rustle on the ground by pushing them; the phone rang and shattered the quiet moment between the two teens. Anna stood up casually and entered the house, Yoh blinked and then regain composure; he stood up and followed her inside.

"…Yes, I understand…" Anna said hanging up the phone. It was the only sentence Yoh caught

"Who's that?" He asked looking puzzled, Anna didn't replied but she isn't happy about the phone call. Though no expression appeared on her pretty face, Yoh could indicate that she's not happy with the person who called. Anna flinched by Yoh's question; she quickly stuttered and practically panicked,

"It was no one… just somebody from the productions…" Yoh was not convinced

"Really?" he asked being skeptical, Anna narrowed her eyes to the brunette

"Why? Don't you believe me? Of all the people why you…?" She was making him feel guilty

"!!No, I don't mean by that way… I was trying to check…" He immediately replied waving his hand in the hair frantically. Anna's expression form just plain looking to glaring

"So your saying I'm lying to you…?"

"NO! I mean… I think I should shut up…" Yoh said d covering his mouth with his right hand over his left hand; of course both of them were acting childish. Anna took Yoh's hand and led him upstairs…

At the balcony.

Anna sat on the railings; She wasn't scared since she's safe. And Yoh leaned his chest on the railing while his face was full of amusement. "Isn't beautiful?" Anna opened her lips only to say something sentimental, it was not like her but Yoh liked it

"Yeah. Sometimes I want to give you the luckiest of all." **(1) **Yoh said only receiving a small punch on his right arm, Yoh made a slight groan but it doesn't hurt

"You don't know how to flatter women, Asakura." She said with her cold icy voice, Yoh in the other hand just chucked

"It's true! Why would I lie about that?!"

"Because your afraid of heights." She replied freezing Yoh from his position, once he snapped back he laughed nervously

"Aww… c'mon, I was being romantic, you also did it." Yoh reasoned out

"Well mine doesn't sound TOO romantic." Anna fought back, Yoh had a sweat drop on his head and he just laughed. Anna didn't react, she knew he was going to laugh

"So what if I have the star? I'm already lucky…" Anna asked, Yoh looked at her dumbfounded.

"…What? I'm asking you, be a man and answer it." She scowled

"…Hmm… I guess so, but I think you'll need it." Yoh said, and Anna just smiled a little. Yoh often see her smile, but before then you could even say anything to her.

* * *

"Yamari…" Kawarii popped her head out of the door railing and behold her eyes on the brunette teen; he just came out of the shower and the only thing that kept that site clean was a towel wrapped on his waist, a bright shade of pink appeared on her cheeks and she immediately shook her head to clear any bad thoughts coming in. 

"Hmmm…?" He asked rubbing the other towel on his head to dry off his hair.

"Uhh…." Another blush came across her cheeks, she forgot what to ask him and when Yamari came to approach her she quickly draw back her steps and ran away to her room, leaving Yamari all alone in the hallway dumbfounded

"…What's with her…"

KAWARII

She pushed her head on the pillow kicking her feet and moving crazily on the bed, she was like a girl who just missed talking to her crush. But in this case she acted like a crazy weird person. She place her head on the surface of the pillow revealing a red face brunette.

_Good going Sinohara, now Yamari will think your crazy! _a sigh escaped her lips and she mentally kicked herself. A soft knock on the door made her jump up off her bed.

"…?!" Kawarii thought of a plan…

"Kari-chan, is there a problem?" Yamari was on the other side; obliviously he's concerned on the way his friend acted, their relationship can be sometimes be mistaken between master and servant only. But none of them would think of that, especially Kawarii. She ruffled her hair and opened the door

"Sorry, I was sleeping…" She said faking a yawn from her lips

"…Uhh… sorry for disturbing you, I'll ask you tomorrow." He said smiling sheepishly, kawarii nodded her head and leaned over his face… a blush crept on both of their cheeks and then, she couldn't take it anymore she…

…Claimed his lips… **(2)**

She quickly snapped back and blushed heavily…

"Uh…" She said rubbing the back of her neck, both of them was looking at the ground, both was shy and damned confused

"…Night…" Kawarii said closing the door, Yamari smiled and touched his lips.

"Night Kari-chan."

* * *

"…I never thought two hours have passed already." Anna said getting off of the railings; Yoh caught her by holding her hips and escorting her down 

"…Thanks…" She said

"Shall we go down?" Yoh asked

"Yes…"

* * *

shattered star: Uhh… there you have it, another early updated chapter. I should have updated once a week but I updated I think trice this week, owh well… Shrugs 

I had a crush on a guy back then, I called him lucky star since he's VERY lucky and he's an ace student, which in my school if you're an ace student in an ace section your called a star student.

Lukcy-ness+ Star student "LUCKY STAR" ;P.

Uhhh I think it mean "kiss" ;P

Owh well… That's all I guess, an implied YohAnna I'm sorry if you want better than that…Shrugs YamaKari, personally I like the whole master X servant thing I think it's very outstanding; whoever made that kind of pairing is a genius. Hmmm…. Chapter 11 will be up after another week or less… I update fast don't I? I have a question… what's writers block?


	11. Leaving Anna

Shattered star:thanks for the reviews!! If you have any questions feel free to review and I will answer it on the next installment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king, Japan, and loveless. And London

**

* * *

**

Chapter eleven of director's cut: Leaving Anna

* * *

The sun hit her eyes; last night was a good night for her but nothing can seem to make her head clear how Yoh touched her hips. A blush was on her cheeks but she quickly cleared her pretty face of the tainted pink shade on her cheeks, thinking the same thought over and over she went out of her room and into the kitchen. Nothing is happening, just her relationship with Yoh is being worked on… _Like we have it anyway._ She thought drinking the hot bittersweet liquid, that is…

"…Coffee…" She mumbled sighing. Everyday was the same routine since that 'thing' she did after the press conference of the movie. None of it was really entertaining to her unless something in the sky will fall down…

_"Yeah. Sometimes I want to give you the luckiest of all."_ She shook her head, trying her best to forget what happened last night…

"I wonder, how the brat is doing right now."

* * *

Tearless: I won't cry in front of you

She rubbed the back of her neck and made a yawn.

"Damn it, I can't sleep..." She quickly remembered last night she tossed and turned in the bed, thinking ways how she can

Confront Yamri about the 'kiss' thing, she blushed of the thought and a knock on the door snapped her mind back to reality y.

"Kari-chan?" It was Yamari on the other side, his voice sounded warm and concerned. Her blush went in deeper; she ran to the door and opened it. "Good, your up." He said smiling, no sign from his face that he is puzzled about last night.

"La-last night... I err... Uhh... I mean I didn't mean it. Not that I won't do it to you!" She screamed as her face went red

"Not that I don't like you..." She reasoned out, Yamari was just plain amused

"NOT THAT I EVER THOUGHT OF THAT TO YOU!" She wanted to stop.

"...It's ok..." He said embracing her

"...I understand." She sank her head on his chest as her blush went from red to maroon.

_'I see…'_ she thought

* * *

"But I guess the brat has nothing to do as well…" Anna mumbled

"Though, I have to admit when she's bored she can do stupid things…" Anna sat down on the chair and took a sip of her coffee…

"…Sometimes I rather think of her more of a crazy little girl for some sort, let alone her remarkable ways of making plans…" She said to herself.

"…But I guess I'm the only one who thinks of her like that." She sighed, and opened the T.V

"…Being lucky huh…?"

"…Well that's something nobody ever promises you everyday." She said applying her face with a small smile.

* * *

"…So, how's the night with Anna?" Kaya asked him grinning

"…It was nice, nothing bad happened though. I think she's beginning to like be back…" Yoh said smiling

"I see…do I have to go right away?" She pulled the chair and sat down crossing her legs and looking at her manager

"Right away…" He said

"…Do I really have to leave Anna, Tsukano?" he nodded and held her right hand. "Anna is strong she can deal with her life as good as you can." He was smiling at her.

_"I hate people crying…" _Kawarii recalled Anna's words; she won't show any pain in front of anybody nor cry in front of them.

"…When will I leave?"

"… you have to catch the flight tomorrow. So I suggest you pack your things." Tsukano said frowning

"…Can Yamari come?" She asked afraid to leave him behind, Tsukano smiled and nodded

"Thanks." She said smiling a bit

* * *

Friendless: I need someone to be there for me

The wind was cool and her presence seems to be vague, she squinted her eyes to see clearly but she was not yet there… she made a heavy sigh and continued to wait, she looked at her watch and it says:

"…1:00…"

"I bet she's not coming."

"…I'm here…" Anna said to the lady who's waiting, She turned her back and smiled.

"…Sorry for doubting."

"So why did you called me?" Anna asked sitting on the other swing. And started to swing

"…I… I have to leave Anna…."

"…Where?"

"…To London." Though she just started to move she quickly stopped the swing, she lowered her head and hid her eyes beneath her hair.

"When?" was all she could think to ask

"Why?" She asked again

"…Tomorrow, my mom needs me… and we both know I'm not Japanese and I live there."

"For how long?" Kawarii shook her head and said, "I don't know."

"… Will it be long?"

"I don't know." Kawarii said standing up

"I'm sorry Anna…" She said walking away, not seeing Anna's tears landed on the ground.

* * *

Angst: the feeling of sorrow in your heart

"I don't want you to call any of them…" Kawarii said to Yamari while resting her head on his chest

"…Did you tell anna about it?" she nodded, a small pang in her heart ached more. And she clenches his shirt.

"I don't want to leave, though my mother need me…I just want to stay as well…" She said

"…Don't worry you'll come back soon…"

"What if I don't? What if I **have** to stay there for the rest of my life?"

"…You can find a way, because you always do… You manage to keep Yoh and Anna together despite Anna's bitter feelings for him." He said trying to cheer her up

"…Besides, your mother will understand if you want to go back there…" He added

"…Whatever will happen I hope you will stay right beside me." She said making a sad smile and closing her eyes.

**Next Morning:**

"Did you tell her what time?" Yamari escorted her on the black car and she shook her head as a gesture of 'no'

"No, I only told her I'm going today. I didn't told her what time… I don't want to see her while I leave…"

"And not to say to anybody?" Kawarii nodded

As soon as the plane flew Anna came, breathing heavily.

"…Where is the brat?" She said between catching breath

"…You just missed her…" Tsukano said frowning

Shattered star: I hope you guys like that… I'll try to make the next one tons of YohAnna, I'm not making any promises but I'm going to try. And no Kawarii will still be in this story. She'll appear I guess in the fiftieth chapter.


End file.
